Current LED string lights can be categorized into two types: low voltage string lights and high voltage string lights. The high voltage string lights refer to string lights (generally operates at 6V,12V,24V,48V,110V,220V) powered by an AC power supply or by a power converter (e.g., transformer, AC/DC converter, etc), which is able to provide voltage higher than 5V. The low voltage string lights refer to string lights powered by dry battery, button battery, rechargeable battery, solar cell, etc, which operates at a voltage lower than 5V, generally around 3V.
The high voltage string lights may assemble in series-parallel construction and the low voltage string lights can only operate in parallel.
Since the high voltage string lights require a relatively high voltage, the utilization of the low voltage power supply, such as the application of solar cell, is encumbered, which is unfavorable to environmental protection.